King's Unknown State of Despair
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Ichigo is depressed for no reason and it's affecting his hollow. His hollow tries to do some things to "cheer" his king up despite his differences. Hichigo wonders about the strange feeling that starts to swell deep inside him. Yaoi intended


A new Bleach fanfic that I thought of doing and staring Ichigo and Hichigo. These two are my favorite yaoi pairing of Bleach.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach nor the characters

Expect a lot of emotions and emo-ness. Enjoy

* * *

The figure, in his white kimono and the sword that was placed on his back, stood on the crooked building in a world of hardly any color but a blue sky and colorless buildings. His eyes were closed. His senses were focused. All sense of time was lost since there was no setting sun and moon. The figure had spiky white hair and his skin was very pale.

Then, he heard a tiny roar in the skies as something dripped to the ground near him. His eyes opened, revealing black eyes with yellow slits. His head moved to look far into the skies. The clouds were gathering. His eyebrows tilted towards the center, revealing a mean scrawl on his face. He made a sound of impatience as he leaped off the building and landed on the other. He sensed a disgusting emotion swarming. His king was on the edge of a depression again. _Again…what an idiot…getting upset over something so small and trivial… Don't let it fuckin' rain!_

In a matter of seconds, it began to pour. The rain was hitting hard against the buildings. The hollow wasn't happy. Hichigo began to curse mentally while glaring into the dark skies. "Ichigo! Stop the rain!!!"

Nothing stopped the rain. Hichigo waited for another long moment or two, but he felt impatience. His king was an idiot to be getting this depressed. The rain won't stop, and he was getting soaked. He didn't feel the cold though, which he was thankful for. His kimono stuck to his skin. As he walked, his socks were sticking to his feet. It would be unbearable to anyone, but it didn't bother him. He was a hollow, and monsters like him don't feel any emotion. They have instincts, and their instincts were close to animals. They kill, and fight to survive. But, Hichigo was different. He was still a part of his king, and as part of his king, it was good enough to be living without the usual instincts of an animal. Ichigo was alive, and so was he, Hichigo.

He once again walked from side to side until he just fell backwards, hitting the window behind him. He hardly felt any pain at all. But, somehow, the rain felt good to his face. It was like a shower, but it went on and on until his king would get over it.

The hollow woke up some other time, and it was still pouring as ever. He noticed though that the rain was getting harder and harder. He sat as he crossed his legs. He laid his head on the palm of his hand. He stared straight beyond him. It was endless. The rain stretched for miles and miles. There was no where he could take shelter from the rain. But, what made him feel irritated was the fact that his king was still this depressed. _What in the world is keeping him from getting back to his usual self…? It hasn't been like this since his mother was gone…_

An idea came to his head. He gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his soaked hair. _Maybe I'll visit him…bastard's keeping me this wet this long doesn't make me feel the least bit happy about things…But, god, does he have to be this emo?!_

***

It's only been three days, and for three days, Ichigo Kurosaki hasn't been his usual grumpy yet happy self. He was beginning to become distant. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. It was affecting his powers as well. He was depressed out of no reason at all. He could barely walk. He just lingered here and there. Karin and Yuzu were worried about him, especially Yuzu. Ichigo was questioned by her, but he gave her a reassuring smile that he was just fine. But, he wasn't truthful, and he didn't want to deal with his family.

He avoided his classmates and friends too. He didn't want to see them or else they'd be seeing him like this.

Ichigo wanted to get away. He needed to see someone else. He couldn't think of anyone to meet. No one came to his mind.

The tall orange haired boy walked to his room quietly. He noticed that Kon wasn't there. (He thought his sister must be playing with him again, which he was glad about.) He collapsed on his bed. His face was covered into the pillows. He didn't feel so well. He just felt empty.

Another feeling entered him like a wave at the shore. He felt tired. He was tired of everything. He felt tired of being the hero, blamed for many things, and he figured why bother with anything. Plus, he was just tired of life itself.

The boy stood up, and he went to the bathroom. He locked the door as he turned on the light. The humming sound came on. He pulled out a drawer, and he saw it. It was something that he would never thought he would use. But, he thought it was the time. He pulled it out as he pushed the drawer back in. He turned on the water to add more noise in case if any of his family members heard anything.

Ichigo gazed at the razor, and he pushed out the blade. He held it in his right hand, and he twisted his left hand to see his blue vein under his skin.

Before he could take action, he saw a pale hand holding his right one tightly, and a hollowed voice that echoes. "Should you be doing that…king…?"

The one with the pale hand appeared right next to the orange haired boy. Hichigo didn't look happy as he glared at the boy. He stood to his full height, showing dominance. He took the blade away from Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to the side. "It's none of your business and what are you doing here, stopping me for?"

"It's very obvious… I don't want to die, and here you are with a fuckin' blade in your hand. Do you think that I wouldn't know what you're planning? Plus, with all the rain that's going on, it's irritating the fuck out of me." Hichigo stated with an impatient tone.

"Rain…?" Ichigo questioned.

"Idiot… When you're all depressed and shit, it causes rain in your inner world. Your inner world is your mind, dummy." Hichigo explained, placing the razor on the sink.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but he continued to look at the side. His hollow was irritated. The humming of the bathroom was loud, and so was the water being put on. The hollow turned it off. He stared at his king as he leaned on the sink and crossed arms. Ichigo had a blank look. To the hollow, it meant nothing, but he felt that there was some sort of a bigger and deeper meaning.

The hollow's hand reached out to grasp his king's cheek, and he pulled his face to look at his white counterpart. "You seem to have a lot going on your mind. What is it?"

The orange haired boy averted his eyes and his mouth replied instantly. "I want…to die…"

* * *

To be continued...

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I want to try something out.

Please review


End file.
